SHOCK! Inazuma Surprise
by Sakuchii
Summary: Finally done! That day I woke up and saw Endou Mamoru sleeping next to me... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? And why he is my boyfriend? - Anniversary Fic!
1. My Boyfriend Is Endou Mamoru?

Sakuchii: My anniversary fic is finally here! Also, the first update for 2012!

Kazemaru: I have a bad feeling about this...

Sakuchii: Eh? Ichini-kun, why are you here even if you're not appearingf in this chapter.

Kazemaru: Please, do not ask that from me... you're the reason to this all.

Sakuchii: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it. I only own Saku Lumi. Everyone other belong to the Fanfic writers who have become dear to me.

Endou: Enjoy Sakuchii's Two Year Anniversary Fic!

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCK! Inazuma Surprise<strong>  
><em>SHOCK One: My Boyfriend Is Endou Mamoru?<em>

That day I woke up like usually when my phone started playing "Akuma wo Yobisou na Igirisu no Uta" I turned it off and yawned loudly in happiness. At the moment I was the only one in the house, since my parents were on a holiday trip in Russia. I was supposed to have great day chatting together with my friends from other countries... and yet I had this annoying, odd feeling. I got to know the answer in no time.

I scanned the view of my room and my eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped down. All my plushies that I had collected for years were gone and instead of them there was different colored soccer balls and other soccer related stuff. The only thing that remained the same, was the two big lollipops that I had brought last summer while being over seas.

I shook my head in disbelieve. No, this couldn't be happening... This room... it was mine... but still, it wasn't completely mine...

I was ready to loose my mind and go rampage when I all of a sudden heard strange voices behind me. Of course I turned around wanting to know just what was it... but the sight didn't please me at all. I saw a strange brown haired boy who was soundly sleeping next to me. "KYAA!" I screamed so loud that probably the whole neighborhood heard me. I quickly jumped from my bed while taking the blanked with me and crawled to the other side of my room while breathing heavily.

"Oi Saku-chan... why are so screaming so loudly first thing in the morning? You'll wake up the neighbors." the boy said sleepily while rubbing hie eyes. I stared at him with widened eyes and for a moment forgot to breath. Who was this boy sleeping in MY bed? More over HOW did he end up there with ME? I don't remember sleeping next to any other male than my father and brother... and that too was years ago!

"Who... who are you?" I was finally able to ask from him. This was also the very moment when I remembered to start breath again.

The boy glanced at me and tilted his head. "Come on Saku-chan, did you hit your head or something? It's me, Mamoru... your brother." I gasped when I heard his words. He? My brother?... I DO NOT RECALL HAVING A YOUNGER BROTHER! !

_"Mamoru...?" _that name, it sounded familiar. Just where had I heard it? Mamoru... En... En... Mamoru... End...

My face turned all green when I finally realized who was the owner of this name. I turned to him in shock and he just flashed that always so idiotic smile of his. "ENDOU MAMORU!" I screamed out loud while standing up and dropping my blanked. The boy followed my every move with confused eyes. I felt my vein popping as I pointed at him with my finger. "I DO NOT KNOW YOU!" I shouted angrily and slammed the door behind me while storming out of the room.

WHY WAS HE HERE?

* * *

><p>Right, right, RIGHT! I got so carried away that I completely forgot to introduce myself. Lumi Saku, 16... green eyes... light brown hair, astrological sign Scorpio. Hobbies... umm... writing, singing, drawing and watching anime... I guess. That's all need to know about ME... at least for now...<p>

* * *

><p>I shook my head while sighing loudly... WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. GOING. ON? Since the house was mine, I was pretty sure that I hadn't got into the Inazuma world like I had read from my friends stories. But this couldn't be a real human world either... Since there's NO WAY that Endou would have turned into a human. So... what was this world? I needed to investigate it a little more.<p>

I took a deep breath and covered myself with the blacked that I had carried together with me. My... during winters the house was really cold. Then I strolled to the kitchen where I saw four girls preparing food. Normally, I would have screamed like I did with Endou... but after seeing that boy I was ready to face anything and anyone! ...Almost...

"Oh, Saku-chan Ohayo! You finally woke up." Haruna greeted me happily as I took milk bottle from the refriferator after what I took the corn flakes. I sat on the chair and completely covered myself with the blanked. "Ohayo..." I answered to her with tired voice. All the girls turned to me with worried look on their faces. I took a bite from my breakfast and glanced at them, "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"That's what I should be asking from you.." Natsumi answered to me and then Aki continued, "Are you okay? You look kinda tired," she said worriedly.

I placed my spoon on the table and sighed, "To tell the truth... I would really like to know just why was Endou sleeping in MY room?" I asked as I felt my vein popping hard from anger. The four managers glanced at each other and then smiled, "Isn't it obvious," Aki said, after what I heard Harunas voice speaking, "It's because he's your boyfriend."

There was a long silence after what a light voice of spoon falling on the table was heard. My face darkened as I turned to the managers. "MY. BOY. FRIEND?" I raised up my voice to dangerous tone and the other girls backed off as a dark aura surrounded me. "BUT HE SAID THAT I WAS HIS SISTER!" I yelled in anger. What the hell was going on? First brother, now boyfriend. Next time I will probably have him as my father.

"He says that to you every single time," Natsumi chuckled a little and I turned my head to her. My green eyes stared at her while burning like hot fire, waiting for her to continue but Natsumi suddenly quieted down and avoided my glance.

"It's nothing, really..." Fuyuka said and continued while smiling, "Now finish your breakfast before it gets cold." I glanced at the purple haired girl while rasing my eye brown. How could it get any colder when I already was earing corn flakes with cold milk. My food could only get warmer.

As I was about to swallow the last bite I saw the bathroom door opening. From it walked out a pinkhaired, half naked male who only had a towel around his waist. "Ah, the bath surely felt refressing," I dropped my spoon as my mouth turned into big O. "TSU-TSU-TSUNAMI!" I yelled in disbelieve.

"Oh, Saku-chan you're awake. Thanks for letting me to use your bath as always." the pinkhaired boy smiled as he noticed me. My head tilted in confusion. When had I allowed him to use our bath? And WAIT? What did he mean by _always. _I sat to my seat and lowered my head while thinking about all these things. There was something really strange going on here.

Tsunami stared at my strange actions and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

The four managers glanced at each other and nodded. "The same as usual." I heard Fuyukas voice saying and raised my head and looked at Tsunami. "Ah, It's that..." he said as if he understood just what the others were talking about. Maybe he did, but then why I had no idea of just what was on earth was going on?

As I was about to speak, I suddenly heard a phonecall. "It's for you, Saku-chan!" Endou shouted as he walked to the kitchen while carrying my phone. I took the phone and checked the caller. A smile appeared on my face as I saw my bestfriends name written on iy.

"Hellowa~ Darling!" I answered the phone the way I always did when she was calling me.

"Well hello, Honey~" she answered to me and we both bursted into laughter. We tended to call each other by those names, since it was like a little game of ours. Most of the outsiders didn't really get that it was only a joke, but we didn't came much about it. As long as we knew that the otherside wasn't for real, it was enough.

"Anyway, I called you because something so unbelieabe just happened." I heard Jamis - the real name is Akarui Misa, but she prefers to be called by that name - voice saying. I asked curiously just what was going on. "You know, you know..." as she started to explain I suddenly heard the doorbell ringing.

"Oh. Please wait a little, I'll go open the door." I excused myself and Jami said okay.

I rushed to open the door and saw Tachimukai standing before me. He was completely covered in snow as it was winter and today it seemed to be snowing really hard. The boy shook off the snow from him and then spoke, "Let's go for a ride. I have a motorbike."

I stared at him and then my eyes noticed the black thing that was parked in our front yard. "Tachi-kun," I said as my hand started to shiver from anger.

"Yes?" the boy asked innocently which made me even more angry.

"That's not a motorbike... it's a bike..." I said as my face darkened. Tachimukai turned to look at the black bike, which I actually recognized to be MY bike and turned back to me.

"Oh, who cares... Bike or motorbike... not much of a difference." the boy laughed. I sighed while facepalming. The difference is the same as with cat and dog.

After that I took the phone and spoke, "You still there?" I asked and heard Jami's voice speaking. Then I continued, "The thing you wanted to say was that Tachimukai had asked you for a ride, right?" I asked. There was a silence on the other side and I knew that I had hit the bulls eyes.

"How did you know?" I finally heard her asking and a smile appeared on my face, "Because he just asked me the same thing," I said.

"Okay... Well have fun on your date!~ " Jami laughed and my face turned red from anger. "IT'S NOT A DATE!" I yelled at the phone but suddenly noticed that she had already hug up the call. A sigh escaped from me and then I turned to look at Tachimukai who was still waiting for my answer with his eyes shining. Since I really had no where to escape, I just decided to stick around with him.

**-OO-  
><strong>  
>I breathed at my hands, warming them up while we rode on the bycicle. It was the heart winter and the frosts were the most coldest ones. The light brown haired boy took me to the center of the town, which - as much I recognized it - was the town where I LIVED.<p>

As we stopped by a shop to get something to eat and I noticed a familiar figure standing on the buss stop just on the other side of the road. "Fubu...ki?" I asked as I walked closer to the boy who turned to me when he heard his name being called. My jaw dropped down when I saw that his pale face was even more paler than usually and that he was shivering non-stop.

"Oh, Sa-ku-ch-an." the boy tried to greet my but failed as the cold took over him.

"Come on you idiot! You're going to freeze up like this!" I said and took off my quilted jacket and scarf, "Here, take these." I said as I reached my belongings towards the freezing grey haired boy.

"Are you going to be alright?" the doupted for a moment, but I just smiled and forsed the stuff in my hands to him. I said that it was okay since I still had my woolly hat and grey mittens on me. Fubuki finally put on the brown-green colored scarf which I had got a christmas present from Jami and the black quilted jacket, which actually belonged to my dad but I was borrowing it.

I was happy that the boy wasn't freezing anymore, but suddenly I felt as my teeth started to chatter. Well no wonder, it was -30 degrees and I was only wearing normal shirt.

"Ah, there you are, Saku-chan!" I sudddenly heard Tachimukai's voice yelling. Right... I had forgot all about the fact that he was with me. I turned around and saw that the boy was coming together with three other girls.

"Long time no seen!" I heard one of the girls greeting me. She had red hair tied up on ponytail and green eyes and was wearing red hoodie with white scarf. I was amazed that she managed to survive in this coldness, but not all of the people are so soft to cold as I am.

The girl next to her was quite smiliar looking, she had too red hair till her midback and her eyes were gray blue eyes. The girl was wearing glasses which was the only thing that made her to look different from the first girl. She had a blue hoodie and under it White thigh length turtle neck with black buttons lined down in a row on the right side and black tights. Also she was wearing sport shoes. I got goosebumps as I stared at her... another person who stands cold better than me.

The last girl, who was shortest one of the three girls, looking like a preschool kid. Her red hair was styled in a bob cut with her bangs covering her left eye. Her hair had blonde highlights and teh girl had slightly tanned skin. the girl was wearing grey shirt with dark jeans and a black hooded jacket that was tied around her waist. Also she had red higheels that were 3 inched. Gees... another one here too...

I stared at the girls with confused face, "Who are you?" escaped from my lips and the first girl falled down in anime style while the two others face palmed. They then glanced at each other and explained everything to me.

"I'm Ou Matsurei, 13 your friend. How can you forget about us?" she first introduced herself and then asked. I couldn't really answer to her question since I didn't who they were.

"Chin Suginei, also 13... that always-so-hyped-girl's twin sister. You're the same as always, Orange-headband-stupid-smiles-totally-airhead-girlfriend." the second girl said and I sweatdropped. No wonder those two looked kinda same... they were twinsisters after all. But man... she really had strange and LONG nicknames for people... And who is Orange-headband-stupid-smile? Could that be... Endou...? I sighed. Even they knew about it...

"Axelle A. 17..." the last girl mumbled between her breath. I was amused just how shortly she could introduce herself, after all it took me three lines to introduse myself and she did it in... 1/10 lines.. Wow... And wait! She said that she was 17... older than me? But she really looked like a preschool kid.

As I was caught up in my confusion, I suddenly heard Matsureis voice, "Don't you really remember us?" she asked and I nodded immediately as an answer. The girl sighed and shook her head.

"This is really the usual I-do-not-remember-you..." I heard Suginei suddenly commenting and Axelle kept nodding her head while looking absent. Just what did she mean by the USUAL?

"As always, she's the only one who doesn't..." Matsurei sighed but I couldn't hear her till the end, since in the middle way she got interrupted as we all saw a long white limousine driving next to us.

It's last window slided down and we all saw a redhead boy with sunglasses on his head smiling at us. "Yo you all. Are you cold?" Do you want a ride?" the boy smiled at us while taking of is glasses while revealing to us his green colored eyes.

"Hiroto..." I heard Fubuki and Tachimukai in unision while the others remained silent. Hiroto? I turned to look at the boy and burst into laughter. This boy... Was this really that Hiroto? I could never belive that he would have a limousine. "A flying Hiroto..." I chuckled as I remember mine and Jamis inside joke. All of a sudden I felt something funny in my nose, and before I knew it I sneezed. "ATCHOO!"

Hiroto turned to my as my nose kept rolling and suddenly smiled. He opened the door while stepping out. "Looks like someone is getting a cold already. Would you like to come in?" he asked while a freaky smirk appeared on his face.

I stared at his green eyes and a smile appeared on my face, "A flying Hiroto..." I once more chuckled. Then I reached to take his hand.

"WATCH OUT!" I suddenly heard a voice yelling. I only could see I faint figure of a snowhite haired girl and a brown haired boy on a bike before everything before and around me turned black.

_**~ TSU-ZU-KU~**_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: That's it for now!<p>

Hiroto: I feel like you kept dissing me this whole chapter...

Sakuchii: Now really? (innocent smile)

Endou: Next time we will see you in Part Two: As Red As Spruce

Sakuchii: Will we finally find the truth about this strange world?

Hiroto: Say... Are spurces even red?

Sakuchii: Please review~

~ deshii


	2. As Red As Bruce

Sakuchii: YEAH! The next chapter is finally here!

Aiko: As red as bruce? … are bruces even red?

Yukiko: DUNNO!

Sakuchii: Ichinose please?

Ichinose: As always Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns Saku Lumi and this plot. Everyone else (those not IE charas) belongs to the writers who are dear to Sakuchii.

Sakuchii: Arigato, and please Enjoy this not much of a chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCK! Inazuma Surprise<strong>  
><em>SHOCK Two: As Red As Bruce<em>

I woke up with a jolt and looked around me, and realized that I was in my schools computer room. Apparently I had fallen asleep during the free period while chatting online with my friends. I turned to glance at the school clock while wondering how much the time was, and realized that it was almost 4 pm already. DAMN! I was going to be late for the buss.

I quickly said bye to everyone online and while not waiting for their answers, I turned the computer off and rushed out of the classroom. I - literally - threw my clothes on me and ran to the buss which was already waiting in front of the school building.

I sighed of relieve as I entered the buss and sat down. This time I hadn't missed the buss, unlike this morning… and because of that I had to wait for the next one… for two hours… IN A BLIZZARD!

I stared outside the window as we drove from the city where I was studying, towards the small town where I lived. I tried to remember just what kind of dream I had seen, since I was certain that I had seen something…. but sadly, couldn't remember what.

After thinking hard for some reason, I suddenly got sleepy and closed my eyes. But before doing so, I saw a blurry image of a snow-white haired girl on a bike. I wonder just why she looked so familiar. Where had I seen her before…?

All of a sudden… Everything before me when black… .

**-OO-**

"Oi, Saku-ch… are you… kay?" I heard blurry voice asking as my eyes slowly opened. I closed them against, trying to fall asleep but all of a sudden I felt something FREEZY on my face.

"GAAAH!" I scream out loud – Yep, a very manly scream, hah! – as the cold thing got in my face, shirt and everything else, and jumped up. I touched my face and noticed that it was all wet. I then licked my wet fingers to taste it… it was… salty water.

"Ushshishishi~" I heard Kogure's voice laughing and my face immediately darkened and a dark, eerie aura completely surrounded me.

"Kogure, YOU LITTLE!" I yelled angrily as I ran after the little prankster. That little punk, he would really pay for this. I would never let him go so easily!

As I kept chasing after Kogure, suddenly two people walked into the room. "Oh, you seem to be awake." one of them, a girl with snow-white hair and the same colored eyes smiled at me. The other person who was standing before the former one, was a boy with brown hair and black eyes.

When I heard the girl speaking, I immediately froze to that place and turned my head to her while my mouth was wide open. In the situation that I was in, I would have swallowed a bee or something if it had made it way to my mouth.

"Wh- Who are you?" I asked after gulping loudly. The duo before me felled down in anime style after what the boy glanced at me while sweat dropping and the girl squeezed her fists.

"You… little…!" she murmured as dangerous aura surrounded her. I gulped loudly… It seemed that I had just said something unnecessary. I then turned my glance to the brown haired boy… Somehow, he looked familiar… just like… ICHINOSE! Of course, it could only be him.

"Then that girl must be…" I thought while turning my glance back to the girl whose vein was popping hard. She looked kind of familiar, but she was… "WHO?" I accidentally slipped out.

"YOU FREAKING BITCH! Can't you even remember the name of your twin-sister!" the snow-white haired girl went out rampage and I sweat dropped hard while backing off from the girl who seemed as if she was ready to kill me.

"It's no use to talk common sense to her, Yuki. Right now she doesn't remember who we are… more over, she doesn't even now just exactly who she is." I all of sudden heard another voice speaking and then the three girls whom I had met earlier walked in.

"Yo, Soccer-baka's-baka-girlfriend." Suginei - if that was her name again greeted me and I just nodded as an answer. WAIT AND JUST WHO IS SHE CALLING A BAKA? AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE DOUBLE BAKA THERE?

"You mean that she…" the Yuki named girl had finally calmed down, at least that how it seemed to be. Before ending her sentence she turned to me and stared at me with those snow-white colored eyes of her.

Shizuka – I think that I got her name right – nodded and spoke after that "From all of us, she's the only one who still hasn't accepted this. She still tries to decide just which world is real and which one is the dream world." the black haired girl explained, and I of course had no clue about what she was talking about.

"That's why she's still having that memory loss, like we had when coming here for the first time." Ou Matsurei continued after Shizuka and the girl's older sister just kept nodding.

I head bobbed at the girls words, but it seemed that Yuki understood her completely. The snow-white haired girl then stood up and reached her hand towards me. "Anyway, I'm Ichinose Yuki and we're so called twin-sisters here." the girl smiled happily.

My jaw dropped down as I heard her words… And there are two reasons to it. First of all… her surname is ICHINOSE? The same as that American dudes? And the second… WE'RE TWINS… TWINS? I could only dream of having a twin-sister.

"I-came-back-to-life-guys-personal-stalker" I heard Suginei mumbling and guessed that she was talking about the snow-white haired girl before me, since Ichinose was the only guy who was believed to be dead.

"Oii! Onii-san, Yuki-chan!" we suddenly heard a voice calling and I face palmed. It seems that yet another person was going to make her appearance, huh?

"Akari-chan!" Yuki answered back to the girl, letting her to know just where we were. After a moment of silence the door suddenly opened and girl with dark brown hair and black eyes entered the room.

"Good day," the girl greeted everyone shyly and they answered to her. Ichinose smiled widely at the girl and then spoke, "What's wrong Akari-chan?"

"Onii-san," the girl whispered and blushed. My first expression was a happy smile, but it fade away as I realized what she had said. Onii-san? This guy is a brother… he has a SISTER. AND WHY HADN'T ANYONE BOTHERED TO TELL THAT TO MEE! GUYAA!

"We really want to start the party, but it's a little impossible without the main quest. So they sent me here to ask if she was finally awake." Akari then continued. After her words everyone in the room turned their heads towards me, and I pointed at myself like an idiot. They then nodded.

"WHAA? A PARTY FOR ME! WHY?" I yelled with the mixed voice of yelling, crying and screaming. The others glanced at each other and smiled happily. "ANNIVERSARY!" they all laughed together and after than Yuki and Suginei took the hold of my hand and they dragged me together with them.

-OO-

"Can I open them now?" I asked as Yuki took me somewhere while having my eyes closed. I heard few whispers behind me and then Shizuka finally spoke, "Well… You can if you want, there's no one stopping you," the girl said and I, of course, did as I was told to do.

When I opened my eyes there was a sudden flash, which almost blinded me and I immediately covered my face. As my sight was slowly recovering I suddenly heard a loud group yelling. "Happy anniversary, Saku-chan!"

Before me, there was standing a big crowd of people whom I barely recognized. I was standing in the middle of the group and in front of me there was a table with a huge, I really mean HUGE, cake.

"Anoo…" I mumbled little confused as I didn't get just why they were celebrating. All of a sudden I felt a light weight on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Jami, who was smiling at me.

"Come on, why do you look so sad on your anniversary day?" she asked and my eyes widened. I stared at my friend with my mouth wide open from the shock that I had received. The person before me wasn't the Jami whom I knew… This person wasn't "she" anymore… before me was standing the MALE version of Jami.

"JAMII!" I cried as I hugged my friend from over joy and she – wait, it's he now, right? – backed off in startle. I couldn't believe that Jami's dream had finally become true. She was a BOY! I couldn't be more happy for her – HIIIM!

"Oh wait! What anniversary day?" I asked as my best friends words finally reached to my brains. Jami glanced at while raising his – GOD! Finally got it right! – eyebrow.

"The anniversary of you being in this world for two years." Jami said and my eyes widened in shock. This world? What did he mean by that, wasn't this all just a dream? And this body wasn't a real one! But wait, what if the world was the dream world… and this was the real one? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! The more I tried to think about it, the more confused I got.

I already felt my head hurting and breathing getting faster as I tried to think about all these things, but a sudden jerkish voice returned me back to this world. "Oh, hitting on other boys even when you already have a boyfriend. How cheeky of you, Lumi."

When I turned to see just who it was, a boy with red hair and golden eyes was smirking at me. "HA- HA- HA- HA- HA-" I couldn't continue and the boy humped at me, "Just how long are you going to keep laughing?" he crossed his arms while glaring at me. Right, my stammering really did sound as if I was laughing…

After some deep breaths I was finally able to calm myself down and gulped loudly. "Haruya!" was the only thing that I could say and the boy glanced at me with "just who else it could be" expression.

"Don't get her wrong, Nagumo. This person wouldn't betray her beloved one, even if it meant that she would get killed." Jami laughed while pointing at me and continued after a short pause. "And more over, we're just friends." he smiled. Haruya glared and Jami for a while and then strolled away while mumbling some curses. It seemed that he didn't like Jami's comeback at all.

"As troublesome as ever, that flower head." I heard Matsurei's voice suddenly behind me and jumped up in startle while screaming out loud. I wasn't really good with people sneaking behind my back.

"Now that you mentioned it, his hair style really look like a flower… but which one?" Jami said while nodding. Matsurei glanced at Jami with "don't you know" look, but decided to keep silent. Still, to me it seemed that she knew what was the flower that Jami was talking about.

"A rose?" Jami asked after thinking for a while, but as we both turned to look at Haruya, we shook our heads. Nope, it wasn't a rose, that's for sure. I then closed my eyes to imagine the red colored flower above the redheads head. It took a while to get … but finally I did it!

"A BRUCE!" I shouted loudly while pointing up with my finger. Everyone turned to me with widened eyes and Jami face palmed. Really, how idiot one person can get. From his expression, I knew perfectly that what was coming next.

"Please Saku… tell me what tulip and BRUCE have in-common," Jami said and I sweat dropped. Bull's eyes, though last time it had been orange and watermelon. Man just how much I hated to answer to this question.

"I… I don't now.. they're both plants?" I answered little shyly and Jami just kept shaking his head. Even though my answer was right, that wasn't exactly his point. "I see that you must be really tired, huh?" he asked and I nodded as an answer. Things had been going so crazy around me that I wasn't sure of what was what anymore, and making me to use my brains, made me only more tired.

"Then, you should get some sleep. It's better to come back with a fresh mind and feelings." Jami smiled at me kindly and I agreed with him. He then petted my head softly and smiled happily. After that I yawned, and quietly, without making any big noises sneaked out to my own room.

I was really happy to see everyone playing different games, dancing and chatting in my house, at my party… but sadly I was so tired that I couldn't enjoy it to the fullest. That's why it was for the best if I slept for a while… after all it had been a really hard day for me as well.

I opened the door to my room and quietly closed it. Not that I wanted to do anything on secret, but it was better if people wouldn't pay so much attention to me. I just wanted to be alone….

When I knew that I was the only person in the room, I sighed loudly and took off my T-shirt. "Just what is going on?" I asked from my self while massaging my neck, while the shirt was on my other hand. I then put it on my chair and was ready to take of my jeans as well, but a suddenly crack stopped me.

"SAKU?" I heard a voice asking and froze to that place… What, there was someone else beside me in this room? THERE WAS SOMEONE… MORE OVER A MALE! I quickly put on my shirt, but still remained silent as I didn't want everyone in my room at this situation.

After I was fully clothed again, I finally had the courage to turn around and see just who was this unknown male sneaking into my room. When I did so, I was surprised when I saw a brown haired boy with the same colored eyes and an orange headband around his head staring at me with widened eyes while blood was running from his nose.

"E- ENDOU!"

_**~TSU-ZU-KU~**_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Muahaaa! Finally done with it… and to think that my anniversary fic had become a whole year project. Well, glad to have more than half of it is done already.<p>

Aiko: What do you mean?

Yukiko: She means that the project will have only three chapters, you get it now?

Aiko: Ah! Right, okay!

Yukiko: PERFECT! The next chapter shall be updated sometime before the end of this year! Hope that you guys are willing to wait for it.

Sakuchii: I hate being a busy person… I really SUCKS! But oh well, hope that you guys will review! And see you all next time on SHOCK FINAL PART: Dreaming, Awake, Dreaming?


	3. Dreaming, Awake, Dreaming?

Sakuchii: THE LAST PART IS FINALLY HERE! Thank you all for kindly waiting for this last part...

Haruya: Which took too long for this person to write.

Sakuchii: Well sorry for that! Had some problems... XD and summer holidays too...

Fuusuke: As always Sakuchii doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the charas on it... she only owns Saku Lumi and this plot. Everyone else (those not IE charas) belongs to the writers who are dear to Sakuchii.

Sakuchii: Arigato and enjoy this last time!

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCK! Inazuma Surprise <strong>  
><em>SHOCK Three: Dreaming, Awake, Dreaming?<em>

"Sa- sa- Saku... chan?" I heard Endou whispering is disbelieve and I gulped loudly. He stared at me with widened eyes and snorted loudly. He then covered his nose with his hand and wiped the blood away.

"E- E- Endou?" I once more stammered. Endou glanced at me and after a while flashed me that stupid smile of his.

"Yes?" he asked while grinning.

I was stunned by his reaction and wasn't sure what to answer. We kept glancing at each other in complete silence which I broke while sighing loudly. "Nothing…" I then answered and a light smile appeared on my face. A fake smile…

After that I walked to Endou and sat on the bed. I let myself to fall on my back. I then sighed and covered my face with my hand, "SHIT!" I cursed.

I didn't see it clearly, but somewhere inside me I could feel that the boy was staring at me. "There's something bugging you, right?" he asked kindly and kept playing with my hair.I raised my arm a little and turned to look at the dark brown haired boy who was smiling kindly at me.

"Well, I'm just little tired confused and tired…" I said and closed my eyes once more. All the things that had happened to me that day came to my mind. It had been a really tiring day with full of surprises.

As I kept laying on the bed, I felt as Endou suddenly took hold of my hand. My eyes widened and I rapidly rose up to sit on the bed. It was a mistake. As soon as I was up, the boy wrapped his hands around me.

"Don't mind it so much. You can relax now," he whispered and the shock from my face faded away. All of a sudden the tension that had been inside me the whole day vanished. For the first time, I was finally able to relax.

I closed my eyes and buried my head into Endou's chest while enjoying his tight and strong hold. I really don't want to admit this, but the feeling was so nice. It was so comfortable to be with him…

I got so relaxed, that I was about to fall asleep, but all of a sudden I remembered something. "Nee, Endou-kun? How did we meet… and how we ended up together?" I asked the question that had been in my mind ever since I had heard that the male before me was actually my boyfriend.

I was really curious about the fact, just how this cheerful-airheaded-soccer-idiot actually had managed to capture my heart, and why? Moreover, he was two years younger than I was so… why, I'd ask.

Endou turned to look at me and smiled widely. "You were a new transfer student in out school back when I was in first year. Your outgoing and cheerful personality kinda caught my attention and heart… slowly I began to fall in love with you…" the boy explained and then kept a pause.

"And well, on your graduation I confessed my feelings to you and you accepted them." I heard the boy telling. I couldn't see his face clearly, as he had covered my head with his hand, but I could feel his heart beating fastening and breathing getting heavier.

I had been an idiot after all. There's like no way that in real life I would have accepted Endou's confession… My eyes widened a little.

Real life… Which one actually in the real world, this or the other one? I didn't know… I wasn't sure about it… I was so confused.

"Say Endou…" I once more spoke and my eyes turned to look at the boy. Endou tilted his head and smiled at me. A light crimson appeared on my face and I looked away while blushing. What in the world was this stupid feeling inside me?

"Can you tell me, it this dream… or am I actually awake… Is this world real or just part of my imagination?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the truth.

Endou stared at me with stunned look and he was amazed. "Heh… you… déjà vu…" the boy stammered and I raised my eyebrow. What was he talking about? Why was he acting so… strange… and why déjà vu?

"He hee…! She has asked the same question every single time, and he still refuses to answer to her… Baka!" I heard faint voice whispering. When I turned towards it, I saw the door of my closet slowly opening. Four pair of eyes was staring at us while shining brightly.

"Oh, our let's-hide-in-the-closet-and-wait-for-their-kiss plan was ruined by you, Ichinose's-crazy-personal-stalker…" one of the voices said as the person realized that I was staring at them.

A deep crimson appeared on my cheeks and I realized that I was still in Endou's lap. I rapidly got away from him, "What are you guys doing here? This is my room?" I asked. After all I wanted to have some privacy at in my own room.

"Meh… and here I wanted to see their kiss." Yuki sighed and walked out of the closet while being followed by Suginei, Ichinose… and his younger sister, I guess.

"Yuki is always so mean," Akari giggled and Ichinose too kept that idiotic smile of his. The snow-white haired girl with the same colored eyes glanced at the Ichinose siblings while pouting hard.

I sweat dropped little while watching the four of them. But after a while, I finally returned back to this world, "Ah, um! What did you mean by that earlier thing…" I asked from the person who claimed to be my younger sister. I didn't really mind it… but I wasn't used to the fact that I was the oldest one… since I had always been the youngest one.

Yuki glanced at me and shrugged. "Everything is just simple. Do you know the meaning of parallel worlds?" the snow-white haired girl asked as her eyes started to shine like madman. I gulped loudly… but still nodded. No wonder that this person like astronomy! … though I'm not sure if parallel world has anything to do with astronomy? Heh…

"Well, well! Then everything is just easy to understand." Yuki said and kept a short pause, "Shortly to say this and the other world… they are parallel worlds."

"They are both real, yet both are dream. You live in both, sleep in both, fall in love in both. The you in here and the you in there are both the real you." I suddenly heard Matsurei voice speaking as the girl walked in while being followed by Shizuka. I turned to her and the girl smiled kindly at me.

"But only when you accept the both words as real yet dream, you have your memories saved in both worlds." Shizuka grinned while glancing at the others who all nodded.

"Currently, you're the only one who hasn't accepted this thing… or to say Endou-san hasn't been able to tell you it yet." Akari smiled and I turned to look at the dark brown haired boy who laughed desperately while massaging his head.

"Then from who have you guys heard it?" I asked from the girls.

"Kazemaru." Matsurei answered while smiling and Suginei nodded her head.

"Edgar," Shizuka then said.

After that I glanced at Yuki and Akari who were both pointing at Ichinose. A light smirk appeared on my face.

"Gotcha! I understand the whole picture now!" I assured to myself and everyone else while laughing happily. They all turned to look at each other with widened eyes, but then smiled. It was so nice, that feeling of having friends with you.

"For how long are you going to make us wait? The cake is ready too!" we all suddenly heard Haruya's voice yelling as the boy walked into my room and noticed that I was in the room. It seemed that everyone was searching and waiting for me.

"COMING!" I raised my hand in excitement and ran out of my room while being followed by the others. In the living room there was a HUGE cake waiting for me. Everyone else had gathered around the cake and smiled widely as I arrived.

"Blow the candles and make a wish," Jami smirked and I did the same when turning to look at him. Really something unbelievable had happened that day, and I really liked it. This really was the feeling that I had waited for my whole love. To have all those loving people around me.

A light smile appeared on my face as I made the wish and blew up the candles. Everyone congratulated me and they sang the "happy birthday" song. I cried out loud while celebrating with everyone. It was so fun.

As we kept celebrating and having fun, I suddenly heard strange noises. It was as if someone was playing a guitar… electric guitar. My eyes widened rapidly… no this melody! It was the same one that HE had played during our last practice.

As the melody kept echoing in my mind, I felt my eyes getting heavy. I yawned loudly, said bye to everyone and closed my eyes. I knew exactly what this feeling was… it was finally time for me to return back…

* * *

><p>"Oi are you okay?" I heard faint voice asking after what I opened my eyes.<p>

The scenario before me was so familiar… I was at the place where we usually practiced our songs. There were drums behind me, the two guitarists' were standing on my left side and I was standing in the middle while holding the microphone.

Okay yeah, there was also grand piano in the room, but we seldom used it because no one of us knew how to play it.

"So you're finally back?" I heard the voice of my crush asking and turned to him while smiling lightly. When my green colored eyes met up with his cerulean blue ones, I blushed hard. Why it had to be him? Why he was the one asking the question?

"Kinda, I'm sorry for spacing out like that…" I apologized and he pulled his hand trough his chocolate brown hair while sighing loudly. "At least I did see a great dream." I then continued while joking and showed my tongue to him.

"What kind of dream?" Our second drummer asked. It was kind of fun the fact that we had two drummers and to guitarists in our band. Yet only one female and singer who was also the latest member and leader… fuck! Yes, believe it or not, but that all was me.

"A real dream," I answered to him while leaving the boys in complete suspension and confusion. After that I giggled lightly and then said, "Maybe we should just continue it is our turn to perform soon, right?" I said and the four boys nodded. After that I told them what song we should try this time, and then the boys started to play it. Ah, I really loved those practice times.

* * *

><p>That day I woke up like usually when my phone started playing "Akuma wo Yobisou na Igirisu no Uta" I turned it off and yawned loudly in happiness. At the moment I was the only one in the house, since my parents were on a holiday trip in Russia. I was supposed to have great day chatting together with my friends from other countries... and yet I had this annoying, odd feeling. I got to know the answer in no time.<p>

I scanned the view of my room and my eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped down. All my plushies that I had collected for years were gone and instead of them there was different colored soccer balls and other soccer related stuff. The only thing that remained the same, was the two big lollipops that I had brought last summer while being over seas.

I shook my head in disbelieve. No, this couldn't be happening... This room... it was mine... but still, it wasn't completely mine...

I was ready to loose my mind and go rampage when I all of a sudden heard strange voices behind me. Of course I turned around wanting to know just what was it... but the sight didn't please me at all. I saw a strange brown haired boy who was soundly sleeping next to me.

In normal situation I would have sreamed, but this time I didn't. A light smile appeared on my face as I reached my hand towards the boy. My wish had really come true, I giggled as I remembered my wish. _I want to be with everyone... Forever!  
><em>

Really, this had been one hella crazy Anniversary day. Hopefully the next one wouldn't been so strange and crazy... maybe next time I would actually remember something... Something about the people that I loved. This wasn't dream at all!

I kindly caressed the boys head and smiled, "Ohayo, Mamoru."

_**~O-WA-RI~**_

* * *

><p>Sakuchii: Thank you guys for reading and please review!<p>

Haruya: Finally, the story is over!

Endou: Happy Ending!

Sakuchii: ... Will take few more years for me to actually write another anniversary fic! XD This was pain in the ass!

Ichinose: Now really?

Sakuchii: Of course not! I would've not written this! So anyway, thank you all for reading and sticking with this short story. I will hopefully see you guys with the new stories that I'll write. Till then, Mata ne!

~ deshii


End file.
